Coming Together
by kschimm96
Summary: It's been 25 years since Finn Hudson tragically passed away. Carole and Burt Hummel have invited everyone Finn was close with to come back to Lima to help cope and reconnect. This includes everyone's families, their children. Will they manage to bond with people they've only seen once or twice a year? Sorry this is a bad summary, please read. SYOC!
1. Application and Roles

**Hi guys! This is my first ever submit your own character fan fiction, but I've always wanted to write one. I am a part of another SYOC fan fiction, and I thought it was really cool! I decided that I really wanted to write one.**

* * *

Okay, so here's how the story goes: It's been 25 years since Finn passed away. Time has helped heal the wounds, but nobody has forgotten Finn. The glee club has drifted apart, but they meet up once a year in Lima to honor Finn's memory. A lot of the glee members found comfort and love with each other and have started their own families. Now, Carole and Burt Hummel have invited everyone Finn was close with to move back to Lima as a way to cope, and surprisingly everyone is on board. What will happen when everyone is back in one town?

* * *

The Families: (please note that the order of the children is the order in which they were born)

**Carole and Burt Hummel**

Carole took the loss of her only child hard, as did Burt, who saw Finn as his second son. After a long time of coping, they decided to have children of their own before it was too late. Luckily Burt's health got back in order, and they now have two children of their own. They're also excited about being grandparents. **(1 Girl [taken], 1 Boy)**

**Will and Emma Schuester**

These two pushed through all the drama and have been happily married for 25 years. They were both distraught at Finn's death; Will especially, feeling like he lost his brother. They both stayed at McKinley, Will managing to keep the glee club and head of the History Department, and Emma took over as Main Principal. They have two healthy children of their own. **(Male Twins [one taken, 17])**

**Brody and Rachel Berry Weston**

It took a long time for Rachel to get over losing Finn. She distracted herself with her NYADA classes, and eventually her career as a Broadway star. She landed roles such as Fanny Brice of Funny Girl, Maria of West Side Story, and Elphaba of Wicked (that's just a small bit of her career.) While on her reign as Queen of NY, a familiar gigolo made his way back to her. Brody had graduated before Rachel, admitting he gave up his second life and worked as a dancer on Broadway. Slowly he regained her trust, and they fell in love. They have four children **(Boy [taken], Girl [taken], Girl [taken], Boy)**

**Noah and Quinn Puckerman**

Both Puck and Quinn were hit by the news. Puck lost his roommate, and Quinn felt guilty for not being able to be in Lima with her friends when they got the news. Puck decided to move out to New York, switching schools so he could get away. There he met up with Shelby and convinced her to let him be a part of Beth's life. Kurt, Rachel, and Santana gave him a home. Quinn would visit from New Haven, and slowly these two fell back in love. Quinn graduated from Yale at the top of her class and became a successful lawyer, and Puck did well and became a producer. Quinn also regained Shelby's trust and became a part of Beth's life. Puck and Quinn had three more kids. **(Boy, Girl [taken], Boy, Girl [taken])**

**Mike and Tina Chang**

It's impossible to keep these two apart. After Tina graduated from high school she attended Chicago School for the Performing Arts. She called up Mike, and after two lunch dates they were back together. It really didn't take much. In fact, they only waited to get married because they both agreed that they wanted to be out of college. Mike is a successful professional dancer and Tina came out with a few albums and some chart toppers. They are happily married with six kids. **(Girl [taken], Boy [taken], Boy, Boy and Girl twins)**

**Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson**

Blaine never gave up and managed to get Kurt back. He applied and got in NYADA and moved in with Rachel, Kurt, and Santana. Kurt began focusing on the fashion industry while Blaine focused on Broadway. Kurt landed a job on Vogue and Blaine worked in multiple Broadway productions in the chorus and small parts. Since then, they have had two children through surrogates. **(Girl [taken], Girl [taken])**

**Sam and Mercedes Evans**

Even though Mercedes left for LA to be a recording artist, Sam refused to let her slip away. After graduating McKinley, he got accepted to a college in LA for business management, and he decided to be Mercedes' manager. With Sam's help, Mercedes got the deal she deserved, and they rekindled their love and got married. They have two kids. **(Boy [taken], Girl)**

**Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce**

With Santana in New York and Brittany at MIT, there didn't seem to be much hope for them to stay together. Though when they heard about Finn's death, the first thing Santana did was call Brittany. They realized that no matter what, life was too short to not go after true love. Brittany graduated MIT, moved to New York, and opened a night club with Santana. Brittany also teaches dance. Brittany already had a daughter from an one-night stand. They adopted a daughter. **(Girl [taken], Girl [taken])**

**Artie and Sugar Abrams**

Rory may have won Sugar's heart at first, but when Fighting Irish left, Artie was able to roll in and steal her heart for good. Artie went to school and became a successful director while Sugar actually went to school and got a degree in teaching. She now teaches third grade. They are happily married and have a son. **(Boy)**

**Jake and Marley Puckerman**

This really wasn't a shocker. They were stuck to each other like glue, and when Finn died they stuck even closer together. Jake actually proposed when they were in college, and they got married after being engaged for eight months. Jake played college football and actually got scouted by the Falcons. He played for ten years before retiring. Marley went to college with Jake and got a degree as a nurse. They are married with three kids. **(Girl [taken], Boy, Boy)**

**Ryder and Kitty Lynn**

Ryder wanted Marley. Kitty wanted Jake. But when they realized that they had more in common than originally thought, Ryder and Kitty became really good friends. Losing Finn shook up Ryder, but he found comfort in Kitty. They dated briefly in high school, but they drifted apart when they went to college. Ryder got a degree in architecture. Kitty got a degree in teaching and is a history teacher at a local high school and is a cheerleader coach. They found each other again and have one daughter and one son. **(Girl [taken], Boy)**

* * *

Now here's the application. Rules are that you MUST PM me. I will not accept any applications through comments. Title the PM 'Glee Application.' Also, I will try and reply to you as fast as I can, and if I have a request to make a tiny tweak, please be flexible. No Mary Sues nor Gary Drews are allowed, make your character interesting and human! Nobody is perfect, so there has to be at least one flaw, ya know. Also, keep in mind that males are needed, and don't make all of the characters high school aged. Some people in their twenties would be nice, but nothing over 25. Keep the ages 14-24. There will also be a set of follow-up questions for you to answer if you are accepted. I'll post them in the next chapter, once I have all the characters.

**Basics-**

**Full Name:**

**Age/Birthday:**

**Child of:**

**Nicknames (Good or Bad):**

**Gender:**

**Appearance/Face Claim:**

**Grade:**

**Personality (detailed):**

**Flaws:**

**Habits and Quirks:**

**Sexual Preference:**

**Vocal Range:**

**Instruments?:**

**Goal in Life/Dream:**

**Style/Fashion:**

**Fears:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Types of Things They would say:**

**Likes/Dislikes**

**Favorites (can have more than one)**

**Color:**

**Food:**

**TV Show:**

**Music Artist:**

**Movie:**

**Book:**

**Song:**

**Least Favorite**

**Color:**

**Food:**

**TV Show:**

**Music Artist:**

**Movie:**

**Book:**

**Song:**

**Other Information**

**Vocal Range:**

**Clique:**

**Story lines:**

**Anything else?:**


	2. UPDATE

**Hello!**

This is just an update you guys! I'm really happy to see the amount of interest everyone has in this new fan fiction. So far sixteen roles have been taken, but we still have some left. I am adding three OC roles. OC roles are characters that are not a part of any of the families. Two of them are male, one of them female.

Also, I am changing the story! Instead of the families and kids spending a summer together, everyone is moving to Lima in order to help each other cope. I realized that it would end up being a better story if it was a school setting.

Anyways, I would just like to thank everyone who has applied again! I couldn't have done this without you all!


End file.
